majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Team Hormone
Team Hormone (チームホルモン, Chimu Horumon) is a group of five second year students at Majijo High who are frequently seen grilling hormone in class and around school. They play a primary role in both Majisuka Gakuen and Majisuka Gakuen 2, and are frequently used for comic relief. History Team Hormone was formed when they were first years, deciding they weren't strong enough to take on gangs such as Rappapa, and they are located in class 2-C. Team Hormone decided to take on individuals as a group. They spend most of their time in school grilling various foods such as cow entrails, called horumon in Japanese, hence their name. It is revealed that at some point before the events of Majisuka Gakuen, Choukoku fought and defeated the gang, leaving a poem card behind for each. When they became 3rd years, Team Hormone joined the new Rappapa, but they still identified themselves as Team Hormone. Appearance and Personality Team Hormone was initially unfriendly to Maeda and was hostile to Daruma as well. However, after Maeda defeated them, they seem to have accepted the two. Since then, Team Hormone has developed a friendship with Daruma, often explaining to her various individuals and gangs that pose a threat to Maeda. The five of them often gossip about news and events that happen in school, including the various Yankee groups in Majijo. Team Hormone is easily distinguished by the blue-green jackets along with matching pants they wear over their uniforms. Majisuka Gakuen Team Hormone first appeared in the first episode of Majisuka Gakuen discussing the new transfer students Onizuka Daruma and Maeda Atsuko. After Daruma refused to fight one of them in favor of challenging Rappapa in hopes of joining—which results in defeat and being thrown down the staircase—Team Hormone decided to test how strong Daruma, who classified them as being weak, really was. Daruma was swiftly defeated by the five of them, but were beaten by Maeda after they make fun of Daruma's "serious." Team Hormone provides information to Daruma throughout the school year about the Kabuki Sisters, Gakuran, the Sanshou Sisters, etc., although they do little to actually help Maeda and Daruma. When Daruma inquires about Choukoku, Team Hormone explains that she leaves a card containing a poem after each person she defeats and proceed to show Daruma each of their cards, to her shock. Team Hormone was later targeted by Rappapa's 3rd heavenly queen, Gekikara, due to their being "friends" with Maeda. Gekikara assaults the five of them on the outside staircase leading to the roof, heavily injuring the five of them. As Gekikara approached an injured Wota, who begged for her to stop, she proceeded to snap a pencil in half and thrust it in Wota's nose. The aftermath of Gekikara's attack leaves them all getting treated at the nurse's office, with Wota being sent to a hospital. The remaining members later confront Maeda about Gekikara's attacks on the Kabuki Sisters, them, and Gakuran, respectively, angry that Maeda did not do anything about it, only for a bloody Choukoku to interrupt them, telling Maeda not to come to school before collapsing. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Be Done Members of Team Hormone *'Wota' (ヲタ, Wota) - Her surname, Sashihara (指原, Sashihara) can be seen in her uniform's name tag. She is the leader of Team Hormone and is more confident and assertive than the others. After becoming a member of Maeda and Otabe's Rappapa, she had an extra linked eighth note symbol [src] on her uniform to denote her as the leader of the new Rappapa Guards. Played by Sashihara Rino. *'Bungee' (バンジー, Banjii) - She is the subleader of Team Hormone and has an incredible observation ability. She was shown to have an addiction to Little House on the Prairie. Played by Nito Moeno. *'Akicha ' (アキチャ, Akicha) - She is the treasurer of Team Hormone and is portrayed as rash and hotheaded. Played by Takajō Aki. *'Unagi ' (ウナギ, Unagi) - She is the "kamikaze" captain of Team Hormone and is somewhat slow-witted. Played by Kitahara Rie. *'Mukuchi' (ムクチ, Mukuchi) - Her surname, Komori (小森, Komori) can be seen in her uniform's name tag. She is the quiet one of the group and rarely talks. Midway of season 2 however, she changes her name to Oshaberi (おしゃべり, Oshaberi) and becomes too talkative (hence the name) remarking silly things when the mood in the surroundings is too quiet. Played by Komori Mika. Trivia *Team Hormone is usually paralled with Team Fondue in Majisuka Gakuen 2. Both groups enjoy cooking food in class, are portrayed as weak, and only fight in a group. *Sashihara Rino is well known for her wotagei performances on AKBingo! and is known as an "idol otaku," a wota. *Nito Moeno's nickname refers to the bungee jump challenge on Shukan AKB where she completed it the fastest. *Takajo Aki's real life nickname is "Akicha". *Kitahara Rie's nickname, "Unagi" comes from the joke in AKBingo! when she called Kashiwagi Yuki "Black Marimokkori" (a character popular in Hokkaido), after which Yukirin was called Kitarie "Unagi Inu" (translating to eel dog, a character from Tensai Bakabon). *Komori Mika's nickname, "Mukuchi", means taciturn or silent, and refers to the fact that her character was mute through most of the series, only beginning to speak in the final episodes of the series. It also is possibly a reference to the fact that Komori herself does not talk a lot. Category:Gangs Category:Majijo Student